The field of the present invention relates to devices of reduced lethality for protecting a zone against intrusion.
To enable graduated response in site protection, xe2x80x9cnon-lethalxe2x80x9d defensive apparatus are increasingly being developed.
Such apparatus slow or deter an individual and are designed to cause few if any injuries.
They either urge the threat to flight, or temporarily neutralize it to allow conventional forces of law and order to intervene.
Regarding zone protection, apparatus dispersing tear gas or irritating substances are in known use.
Such apparatus are effective only over a limited range, unless excessive quantities of tear gas are employed, thereby endangering the victims"" eyes.
Moreover such apparatus are difficult to use in the open, for instance near a camp where the active ingredients quickly dilute.
The objective of the present invention is to create a reduced-lethality device protecting a zone which is free of the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, the device allows hampering, in non-oxic and non-lethal manner, intruders entering a given zone.
The device also allows a graduated response to the intrusion.
Moreover, the installation of the device of the invention can be matched to a particular zone""s geometry.
The device may operate in fully automated manner, or by remote control.
Accordingly, the device relates to protecting a zone against intrusion and characterized in that it comprises at least one bag firmly affixed to at least one support, said bag comprising a flexible envelope which may be inflated by at least one gas or fluid generator triggered by control means, said flexible envelope inflating above the support so as to occupy a substantially cylindrical volume having an axis parallel to the support, and its dimensions being adequate to constitute a barrier hampering advance toward the zone protected by said device.
Advantageously, the support includes, or may be fitted with, at least one intrusion detector connected to the control means.
The support may include or may be fitted with at least one tube launching at least one projectile.
The support may bear or be fitted with at least one launcher tube pointing in a substantially vertical direction and housing as needed a warning projectile.
Illustratively the warning projectile may be fitted with a pyrotechnic charge generating noise and/or light.
The warning projectile may include a tear-gas charge.
The launcher tube may be driven by control means in response to intrusion detection.
Bag inflation then may be triggered by the control means in the event of continued detection of intrusion following firing the launcher tube.
In another embodiment of the invention, the support may be fitted with a substantially rectangular surface and have adequate flexibility for rolling about a winding axis parallel to its width.
Advantageously, the support shall comprise at least one prohibition marker.
At least at one of its ends, the support may be fitted with electrical connector means to link it to at least another similar support.
At least at one of its ends, the support may bear mechanical links with which to firmly affix it to another similar support.
Advantageously, the control means may be common to at least two supports.
The gas generator may include at least one pyrotechnic generator.
The gas generator may include at least one compressed-gas bottle.
The control means may be linked to receivers receiving remote commands.
The bag may be coated with an adhesive.